1. Field
This relates to a washing machine.
2. Background
In general, a washing machine removes dirt from laundry items using friction force of water flow, and/or impact to laundry caused by rotation of a pulsator or a drum. A full automatic washing machine may perform washing, rinsing, and spinning automatically even without user manipulation during operation of the washing machine. A washing machine may also include a drying function may also dry the laundry after spinning using, for example, a circulating type drying system or an exhaust type drying system.
In a circulating type drying system, air discharged from a tub is condensed, heated, and supplied through an inside of the tub again to circulate the air. In an exhaust type drying system, air outside of the tub is heated and supplied to the inside of the tub, and air inside of the tub is exhausted to an outside of the tub. The exhaust type drying system may consume much energy and time for heating the air if the air outside of the tub has a low temperature. In the circulating type drying system, a large quantity of cooling water may be required for condensing the air.